the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Voorhees
|image1 = Jason Voorhees FvJ.jpg|family = Pamela Voorhees - Mother (Deceased) Diana Kimble (half-sister) Jessica Kimble (niece) Stephanie Kimble (great-niece)|actors = N/A|cause of death = *Machete to the head and hacked by Tommy Jarvis (Part 4) *Blown up to friggin pieces by the FBI (Jason Goes to Hell) *Dragged into hell (Jason Goes to Hell) *Burnt into Earth II's Atmosphere (Jason X) (Not-Counted)|time of death = *1 hr, 25 min in (Part 4) *7 mins in (Jason Goes to Hell) *1 hr, 25 min in (Jason Goes to Hell)}}Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist of the series, Friday The 13th. He is the main killer of Camp Crystal Lake. Biography (Part I) Jason Voorhees only appears in flashbacks in and appears in a hallucination, grabbing Alice Hardy into the water. (Part II) He is first seen in Alice's home in her kitchen. He appears out of nowhere and kills Alice by stabbing her in the temple with an ice pick. He wears a one-eyed sack, unmasked lumpy. (Part III) Jason escapes to a nearby lake resort, Higgins Haven, to rest from his wounds. At the same time, Chris Higgins returns to the property with some friends. An unmasked and reclusive Jason kills anyone who wanders into the barn where he is hiding. Taking a hockey mask from a victim to hide his face, he leaves the barn to kill the rest of the group. Chris fends off Jason by slamming an axe into his head, but the night's events drive her into hysteria as the police take her away. Jason loses his hair from Part II. (The Final Chapter) A presumed-dead Jason found by the police and taken to the morgue. Jason awakens at the morgue and kills an attendant and a nurse, and makes his way back to Crystal Lake. A group of teens renting a house there fall victim to Jason's rampage. Jason then seeks out Trish and Tommy Jarvis next door. While Trish distracts Jason, Tommy kills him. (A New Beginning) A paramedic named Roy Burns is a killer and not Jason so let's move on. (Jason Lives) Tommy Jarvis goes to a cemetery to stab Jason with a pole in dark clouds (unlucky) when lightning resurrects Jason (very unlucky). Crystal Lake is renamed as Forest Green. (The New Blood) Tommy Jarvis leaves the series, with a new heroine named Tina who has psychic powers (Carrie reference?) and summons her zombie dad to chain Jason in a lake. (Jason Takes Manhattan) In Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason hijacks a boat to New York. Jason's younger self is a hallucination for a main character. Jason is melted in the sewer by toxic waste. (Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday) Ignoring part 8, Jason gets blown up by the FBI. Jason is a "nasty slug who possesses" and soon becomes Jason himself. He is stabbed with a mythical magical dagger by his niece, Jessica Kimble as the dagger can only be wielded by a member of the Voorhees bloodline. (Jason X) Similar to a mix of Halloween H20 and Leprechaun 4, Ignoring the plot of previous episodes, Jason is stored in cryogenic freezing substance. 200 years later, scientists free Jason and he kills again. When Jason dies, nanobots repair him into uber-Jason. he is sent flying into Earth II. (Freddy Vs. Jason) Following the story of Part 9, Freddy summons Jason to move onto Ohio in Springwood. When Jason kills, Freddy is re-summoned and is killing. With the 2 slashers killing Springwood's teens, one teen joins Jason's side. the teen decapitates Freddy, being the only Friday the 13th with Jason as a "hero". (2009 Reboot) The movie starts with the Pamela Decapitation from the original, and it is revealed that Jason saw Alice. Reboot Jason, like Reboot Freddy, is a lot darker. In this reboot, when Jason sack falls off, he finds a hockey mask and doesn't get it from a teenager like Shelly. Jason is shredded in a wood chipper. Victims Friday the 13th Part II (1981) * Alice Hardy: Ice pick in temple * Crazy Ralph: Garroted with barb wire * Deputy Winslow: Hammer claw to the back of the head * Scott: Throat slit * Mark: Machete to the face * Jeff & Sandra: Impaled together with spear * Vicki: Stabbed in stomach * Terry: ??? Friday the 13th Part III (1982) * Harold: Cleaver to the chest * Edna: Stabbed in back of head * Fox: Pitchfork through neck * Loco: Pitchfork through stomach * Vera: Spear through the eye * Andy: Chopped in half * Debbie: Stabbed through back * Shelly: Throat slit * Chuck: Electrocuted * Chili: Impaled with hot fire poker * Rick: Head squeezed to death * Ali: Hand cut off, hacked to death Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) * Axel: Throat slit, head turned around * Nurse Morgan: Torso slit open * Hitchhiker: Stabbed through throat * Samantha: Stabbed through stomach * Paul: Speared in crotch * Terri: Speared in back * Mrs. Jarvis: ???? * Jimmy: Cleaver in face * Tina: Defenestrated onto car * Ted: Stabbed in back of head * Doug: Head crushed against wall * Sara: Axe to chest * Rob: "He's Killing Me!, He's Killing Me!" Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) * Neil: Machete to stomach * Les: Stabbed in neck Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) * Allen Hawes: Heart punched out * Darren: Speared in stomach * Lizbeth: Speared in face/drowned * Burt: Face smashed into tree :) * Stan, Katie, & Larry: Triple decapitation * Martin: Stabbed in throat * Steven & Annette: Double impalement through gut * Nikki: Face crushed into wall * Cort: Stabbed in head * Roy: Dismembered * Sissy: Head twisted off * Paula: Blood used for art project * Officer Thornton: Dart to the head * Officer Pappas: Head crushed * Sheriff Garris: Folded in half Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) * Jane: Stabbed * Michael: Tent spike to back * Dan: Punched through back, neck broken * Judy: Slammed against tree * Russell: Axe swung into face * Sandra: Drowned * Maddy: Stabbed with scythe * Ben: Head crushed * Kate: Party horn in eye * David: Stabbed in stomach * Eddie: Hacked in neck * Robin: Defenestrated * Amanda Shepard: Impaled through back * Dr. Crews: Weed-whacker to stomach * Melissa: Axe to the head Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) * Jim Miller - Stabbed in stomach * Suzi Donaldson - Stabbed in chest * J.J Barrett - Bashed in head * Boxing Guy - Sauna rock through chest * Tamara Mason - Stabbed with mirror shards * Chief Engineer Jim Carlson - Stabbed in back with harpoon * Admiral Robertson - Throat slit * Eva Watanabe - Strangled to death * Wayne Webber - Immediate electrical explosion * Miles Wolfe - Thrown onto weather vane * Deck Hand - Axe to the back * Gangbanger #1 ("Holmes") - Stabbed through back with syringe * Gangbanger #2 ("Jojo") - Head smashed into pipe * Julius Gaw - Head punched off * Police Officer - Killed offscreen * Charles McCullough - Drowned in barrel of sewage * Diner Cook - Thrown into mirror * Station Engineer - Wrench to the head Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1991) * Assistant Coroner: Face smashed, stabbed in back of head * FBI Agents: Killed offscreen * Alexis: Slashed a whole bunch with scalpel * Deborah: Impaled through back, ripped in half * Luke: Killed offscreen * Edna: Head crushed in car door * Coroner Phil: Possessed, later passed possession * Diana Kimble: Knife thrown into back * Deputy Josh: Possessed, later melted * Officer Ryan: Head bashed against locker * Officers Mark & Brian: Heads bashed together * Ward: Wrist broken, thrown into door * Diner Patron: Accidentally shot * Shelby: Head deep fried * Joey: Face punched in * Vicki: Impaled through stomach, head crushed * Robert Campbell: Possessed, later...? * Sheriff Ed Landis: Accidentally stabbed * Officer Randy Parker: Possessed, later head torn off * Creighton Duke: Back broken in bear hug Jason X (2001) * Private Johnson: Killed offscreen, body found chained * Guard #1: Bludgeoned in the head * Guard #2: Choked and shot to death * Guard #3: Choked with a chain * Guard #4: Smacked in the face * Dr. Wimmer: Impaled through back * Sgt. Marcus: Thrown through the door (?) * Adrienne: Face frozen and smashed to pieces * Stoney: Stabbed in the gut * Azrael: Back broken over knee * Dallas: Head crushed against wall * Sven: Neck snapped Solid Snake style * Condor: Impaled onto giant floor screw * Geko: Throat slit * Kicker: Cut in half * Briggs: Impaled onto spike chandelier * Lou: Slashed offscreen, body found in pieces * Professor Lowe: Decapitated offscreen * Crutch: Head bashed/electrocuted * Janessa: Sucked through grate * Virtual Girls: Smacked against each other to death Freddy vs Jason (2003) * Heather: Impaled against tree * Trey: Stabbed a ton & folded in half * Blake's Dad: Decapitated * Blake: Slashed offscreen * Gibb: Impaled against ground with pipe * Glowstick Guy: Impaled against Gibb against pipe * This Guy: Head twisted around * Shack: Impaled with flaming machete * Ravers: Slashed to death with machete * Security Guard: Crushed to death by door * Deputy Stubbs: Electrocuted to death * Freeburg: Cut in half with machete * Linderman: Impaled against shelf bracket, bled out * Kia: Slashed with machete, flies against tree Friday the 13th (2009 Reboot) * Wade: Ear cut off and slashed with machete * Amanda: Roasted alive inside sleeping bag * Mike: Stabbed a few times, killed offscreen * Richie: Head split in half by machete * Donnie: Throat slit with machete * Nolan: Arrow through the back of head * Chelsea: Stabbed through top of head * Chewie: Screwdriver deep into neck * Lawrence: Axe head impaled through back * Bree: Impaled against deer antler door hook * Officer Bracke: Impaled through eye with fire poker * Trent: Impaled through back with w/ machete * Jenna: Impaled through back with machete Trivia * Jason is referenced by other characters in some movies covered by James. Jeff Matthews from Pet Semetary Two and Judd Nelson from Sleepaway Camp II both dress up like Jason in one scene. Category:Killers Category:Characters Category:Golden Chainsaw Recipients Category:Friday the 13th Kills Category:Never Hike Alone Characters Category:Friday The 13th The Game Characters Category:Brutal Kills Category:In The Thumbnail Category:Golden Chainsaw Recipients of Year 1 Category:Kills Censored By The MPAA Category:Cooked Category:Iconic Killers Category:Horror Icons Category:Nightmare on Elm Street Kills